Koori Soshite Kitsune
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Matsumoto et Nemu on eu une très mauvaise idée : tester sur le pauvre Capitaine Hitsugaya une invention de Kurotsuchi ! Mais, après réfléxions, le bleuté trouve cela très intéressante, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le chemin d'Ichimaru ...


**Couples : **Gin X Hitsygaya

**Genre : **Yaoi / Humour

**Rating : **M **Lemon Yaoi **(Je fais que ça ...)

**Note d'Axel : **Ceci es le One-Shoot ... Dédier à _Lassarry _! Elle l'a remporter en postant la première sur le sujet "999 Hits" ou Luppi proposer un gain ... Ouais, maintenant, se sont les persos qui décident quand on offre un OS ... Comme quoi, y à pas que eux qui font soufrire ! Je le savais que ce Luppi était un gros emmerdeure !

Luppi : Attention Axel si tu en dis trop, j'offre 5 OS la prochaine foi !

Axel : ... *murmure* Les perso se rebellent les filles ! Ils se rebellent ! Méfiez vous ...*sourit à Luppi* ...

* * *

Toshiro avait du mal à mettre la mains sur sa Vice-Capitaine, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il la cherchait, mais voilà, il ne la trouvé nul part et il fut sur le point d'aller voir à la Onzième Division, un lieu où elle allait souvent se saouler avec Ikkaku et Yumichikka, lorsqu'il la sentit arrivé par derrière. Le bleuté se tourna, sourcils froncé, bien décidé à réprimandé la sulfureuse rousse, mais il ne put pas prononcé le moindre mot vus qu'il se retrouva coincé dans la poitrine volumineuse de sa subalterne qui l'enlacé fortement.

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Hurla t elle a plein poumon et avec un enthousiasme sans précédent. Je vous cherchez !

Le pauvre Shinigami voulut dire quelque chose, malheureusement, la poitrine étouffa ses quelques plaintes et il fallaut qu'il se débatte farouchement pour pouvoir se sortir de là. Elle le relachant juste avant qu'il ne s'étouffe. Ha, décidément ! Il fallait qu'il pense à lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela : elle finirait par le tuer un jour où l'autre !

- Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Lâcha t elle joyeusement. Regarder ce que je vous apporte !

Et elle sortit un bonbon de sa poche, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux ... Pourtant, elle le savait qu'il n'était pas très friand des sucreries et il voulut lui en faire la remarquer, mais elle profita de sa bouche ouverte pour glisser le bonbon dedans et encore une foi, le pauvre garçon faillit s'étouffé. Il se retrouva a terre, terrasser par sa Vice-Capitaine qui n'en faisait vraiment qu'a sa tête.

- Matsumoto ! S'écria Nemu en arrivant. Dit moi, tu ne l'a pas utilisé ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Avoua franchement la rousse en pointant son supérieur. Il vient de le manger !

- Matsumoto, tu a essayé de me tuer ! Rala le Capitaine en se relevant, des larmes coulants le long de ses joues.

- Mince ! Souffla l'ébène en fixant le petit Capitaine qui reporta toute son attention vers la rousse. Mon père vient de m'avoué qu'il n'a pas encore conçus d'antidote ...

D'antidote ? ... Son père ? ... Ecarquillant les yeux, notre petit Capitaine préférer se demanda si ce qu'il avait mangé là n'était pas une des toutes nouvelles inventions de ce très cher Kurotsuchi et lorsqu'il vut le regard inquiet que porta sur lui les deux Vice-Capitaine, il comprit qu'il avait fait mouche, il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'hurler toute sa rage car la seconde d'après, il était prit d'une douleur atroce et s'effondra sur le sol. Il se promit cependant qu'il s'occuperait de sa Vice-Capitaine comme il se devait dès qu'il se serait réveillé !

* * *

Toshiro se réveilla dans son lit, il n'avait absolument rien oublié de ce qui c'était passé et la première chose qu'il fit fut d'hurler :

- Mastumoto !

Et il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant s'il n'avait pas attrappé en plus un sale ruhme, ce qui était très ironique vus qu'il était d'un naturel glacial, Hyorinmaru influançant fortement sa température corporel, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre raison possible a l'étrange chagement de voix qu'il venait de constaté.

- Oui, Capitaine Hitsugaya ? Lâcha la belle rousse en passant sa tête par le seuil de sa porte.

- Tu va m'expliquer tout de suite ce que c'était que se bonbon a la noix où je te jurre que je vais te faire regretter ! Menaça le bleuté en se levant.

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et possa une mains sur sa bouche avant de disparaître, elle semblait ... Gloussé ? ... Haussant un sourcils, le jeune homme se demanda si elle n'avait pas elle aussi prit quelque chose d'illicite et le regard du bleuté se posa un miroire où il découvrit un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vus de toute sa vie ! Un homme possédant une étrange crinière bleu éléctrique, certaine mèches dissimulant vaguement un regard bleu ciel qui s'écarquiller au fil de la découverte ... Un homme pas mal foutus et ... Entièrement nut ...

Un hurlement retentit et un second lorsque Toshiro comprit que l'homme qu'il était entrain de regarder, c'était lui ! Pour vérifier, il aggita sa mains comme pour faire coucou et son reflet lui répondit ...

- Hatsumoto ! Hurla t il a plein poumon.

- Oui, capitaine Hitsugaya ? Lâcha une voie moqueuse.

- Raméne toi tout de suite !

- Mais, vous êtes nut !

Toshiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Cette idiote ... Elle ...

A la porte de la chambre apparus Nemu qui portait des vêtements dans ses bras, elle se stoppa net, fixant le garçon sans bouger ... Elle fini par bouger de nouveau, dépossant les vêtements en sol et portant sa mains a la porte coulissante, la faisant glissé pour la fermer ... Et le bleuté se demanda s'il ne devait pas encore une foix hurler, mais il se dit qu'a force d'hurler de la sorte, il allait rameuter tout le monde, alors il décida de souffler un bon coup avant d'aller chercher les vêtements laisser par l'ébène, les fixants avec interrogation. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi elle les lui avait ramené : jamais il ne pourrait porter ses vêtements de tout les jours, pas dans l'état actuel des choses !

Cinq minute plus tard, il était habiller et devant le bureau de sa Vice-Capitaine, Nemu sur le coté était entrain de servir du thé.

- Le bonbon que je t'ai donné permet un accroissement de croissance. Avoua Rangiku. C'est une des inventions de Kurotsuchi ...

- Tu peu répéter ? Lâcha incrédule le jeune garçon.

- Le bonbon que je t'ai donné permet un accroissement de croissance. Répéta la rousse avec patience.

- J'avais comprit ça, c'est la seconde partie de la phrase que j'ai pas bien piger ... Une invention de Kurotsuchi ? Et t'a hauser me le faire prendre ?

- J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi tu ressemblerait adulte ! ...

- Moi aussi ! Avoua franchement Nemu.

- Voilà, c'est fait ! Rala Toshiro. Donner moi l'antidote tout de suite !

Les deux Vice-Capitaines se regardèrent et le pauvre garçon se souvint avec horreur de ce qu'il avait entendus ... Il n'y avait pas d'antidote ...

- Je vous tue maintenant ou j'attend d'être sortis de mon état second ? Demanda l'ex-petit Capitaine.

* * *

Après une toute petite enquête, Nemu revient en affirmant que, s'il n'y avait pas d'antidote, c'était par ce que les effets étaient limités, mais cela durerait tout de même vingt quatre heure, pour son plus grand malheur ! Bien sûr, Toshiro n'avait aucune envie qu'on découvre ce qui lui était arrivé, alors, il décida de se faire passer pour un shinigami quelconque, persuadé de pouvoir être rapidement être oublié ...

Bien sûr, il ne c'était pas rendus compte qu'il était devenus un séduissant jeune homme, mais que voulez vous ? Sa préoccupation première n'était pas de se trouvait une petite amie, mais de faire un travail irréprochable ! Mais, vus qu'aujord'hui, sa Vice-Capitaine lui avait joué un sale tour, il avait décidé de faire de même en lui confiant toute les tâches alors que lui allait se promener et profité de sa journée de congé en tant qu'adulte.

Toshiro trouva cela très amusant, même si c'était très risqué : il dissimulait autant que possible son énergie spirituelle pour éviter d'être reconnut, mais voilà, cela n'était pas évident, surtout lorsqu'il vit passé Hinamori ... Il eu peur d'être reconnut et décida même de s'enfuir. Malheureusement pour lui, sa croissant soudaine provoquer quelque chose de particulièrement imprévisible : il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi grand ... Alors, lorsqu'il utilisa le shunpo, il alla beaucoup trop loin et attérie de façon très mauvaise ... Ainsi, il s'étalla de tout son long sur le sol et raga.

- Hé bien ? Souffla une voie malicieuse. Que vois je ?

Toshiro écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers l'homme qu'il avait parfaitement identifié en la personne d'Ichimaru ... Il ne tarda pas à se levé en lançant un regard froid à l'homme ... L'avait il reconnut ? C'était fort probable, non ? A moins que ... Non ... Comment en être sûr ? De toute façon, il s'en fichait complétement ! Il fut sur le point de fuir encore une foi quand une mains se cessit de lui, l'attrappant à la taille.

- Je n'ai jamais vus un telle spécimen de ma vie. Avoua Ichimaru avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Vous êtes d'une splendeur sans précédent ! Auriez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Toshiro lui lança un regard froid, ce qui fit sourire d'avantage l'argenté.

- Ho, voilà un regard comme je les aimes ... Et ... Pourrais je connaître votre nom, bel inconnu ?

- Koori* ! Lâcha froidement Toshiro avant de repoussé brutalement Ichimaru.

Mais l'argenté ne semblait pas près à lâché l'affaire et aggripa le nouveau jeune homme pour le plaquer contre le mur, rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes. Ce rapprochement fit frisonner Toshiro sans qu'il sut pourquoi. Etait ce par ce qu'il voyait Ichimaru sous un autre jour ou bien était ce par ce que c'était la première foi qu'il le voyait avec un telle regard ... Lui, le Renard , il ne le regarder pas avec son regard emplis de malice et son sourire n'avait rien de ses sourires emplis de cruautés ... Pourquoi ?

- Koori, tu es un très beau garçon. Avoua Ichimaru, glissant une mains sur sa joue.

Non, il n'avait jamais vus cet homme avait un telle regard et cela n'était franchement pas désagréable. Ichimaru était un homme beau ... Très beau ! Toshiro ne pouvait pas se le nier, il était attiré par lui et aller savoir pourquoi ! Pourtant, l'argenté ne le voyait pas, sans doute par ce qu'il était trop petit et insignifiant ... Mais en cet instant précis, il n'était plus petit et il n'était plus non plus insignifiant, n'est ce pas ? Ichimaru le regardait autrement qu'avec amusement ...

- Dit, Koori, si je venais à t'harceler, est ce que tu irais te plaindre ? Demanda l'argenté en s'approchant encore un peu.

Leurs lèvres étaient bien trop proche, Toshiro pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Ichimaru contre son visage et eu réellement l'impression que l'argenté allait l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, se contractant légèrement, persuadé que l'autre allait l'embrasser. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et au contraire Ichimaru s'écarta et le bleuté eu du mal à réalisé ce qui se passé ... Lui, il aurait ... Aimait qu'il l'embrasse ...

Quoi ? Non, attendait ... Posant sa mains sur sa bouche, il réalisa qu'en effets, il avait éspéré qu'Ichimaru l'embrasserait et il se sentait affreusement fustré qu'il ne l'ai pas fait et grimaça, se demandant pourquoi il voulait une telle chose ... Enfin, c'était Ichimaru ! Ce sale tombeur qui courait après tout le monde, fille comme garçon, et voilà que lui, Toshiro Histugaya, était entrain de tombé dans son piège de séducteur ? Hors de question ! Il ne se laisserait pas faire !

- Pardon, je n'avais pas envie de vous troublez de la sorte. Assura l'argenté avec un large sourire. J'aime taquiner !

Il était entrain de s'écarté et le pauvre Toshiro dut s'avoué une chose : putain, ce mec était un véritable séducteur ! La seconde d'après, il se dit que ce n'était pas si grave que sa de tomber entre ses bras : personne ne savait qu'il était en réalité le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller ? Ne serait ce que pour une seule et unique nuit ?

Avant que l'argenté ne s'en aille, le bleuté enlaça le cou de l'homme pour l'attiré à lui, scellant de lui même leurs lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser, prenant l'initiative dans ce baiser qu'il impossait au renard, celui ci ne se montrait pas du genre intouchable : il entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissant la langue de Toshiro entrait et elles se rencontrèrent. Bien sûr, le bleuté hésita quelques instant, mais il fini par se laissait aller et entraina Ichimaru en un baisser passionnel et essoufflant.

Ils finirent par se détachés l'un de l'autre, Toshiro manquant d'aire et il ne put s'empêché de rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire ... Bordel de merde ... Pourquoi est ce qu'il céder ? C'était pas dans son genre ... Il sentit une mains l'enlacé une foi encore à la taille, Ichimaru l'attirant contre son corps, son sourire s'élargissant, mais ce n'était toujours pas un sourire plein de malice ou ironique.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser fuir. Avoua franchement l'argenté. Cela te dirais d'aller cher moi ?

* * *

Mais pourquoi l'avait il suivit ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait accepté ? Surtout en connaissant Ichimaru ! C'était un coureur, bordel de merde ! Combien d'autre mec ou fille étaient venus ici ? Hein ? Combien ?

- En fait, tu es dans la Dixième Division, non ? Demanda l'argenté en l'installant dans le salon. Est ce que tout les hommes froids se retrouvent tous là bas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Souffla Toshiro en jettant un coup d'oeil à l'homme.

Il était entrain de servir deux verres de sake et en apporta un a Toshiro, le lui tendant. Lorsqu'il le prit, l'homme alla s'installer près de la fenêtre, s'y accoudant, toujours tourner vers le bleuté qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise : il avait l'impression d'être devenus la proie de cet homme et c'était tout à fait le cas, non ? Il vida d'une traite sa tasse, presser de pouvoir s'enfuir de là ! Il n'aurait jamais dut venir !

- Tu n'es pas très bavard. Nota l'argenté.

Toshiro haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi répondre à cette phrase et dépossa le verre avant de reporter toute son attention sur Ichimaru. Dans l'encadrure de la porte, il était d'une beautée et d'une sensualitée impressionnante, son kimono laisser dévoilé un morceau de sa peau si blanchâtre, et que dire de cette gorge ? Et cette position ! Ce mec était l'incarnation de la luxure et de la dépravation la plus total ! Pourquoi ?

Le bleuté comprit parfaitement pourquoi tant de monde tomber dans le piège de l'argenté ! Toshiro se leva, se disant qu'après tout, il n'était pas Hitsugaya ! Il était Koori et pouvait tout se permettre ! Même une chose aussi incédcente que ce à quoi il pensait en cet instant ... Il se laissa glissé en face d'Ichimaru, l'aggrippant par les pan de son kimono pour l'attiré à lui.

- Ha, par contre, tu passe rapidement à l'action ! Nota avec amusement l'argenté.

Hé, qu'il ne commence pas à sortir ce genre de phrase ironique ! Sinon, Toshiro commencerait à le détesté alors qu'il l'avait trouvé si beau et si attirant. Il le fit taire en l'embrassant encore une foix. Ichimaru ... Embrasser drolement bien, sa langue savait se montré à la foi taquine et tendre et que dire des caresses subtiles ? Ses mains agiles se glisser sur son dos, frollant sa colonne vértébrale à travers le tissus et allant se positionné sur ses fesses qu'il massa sans la moindre pudeur.

Les lèvres de l'argenté quittèrent les siennes pour pouvoir se glisser dans son cou qu'il entreprit de dévoré entièrement, ses mains se glissant vers l'avant pour lui retiré son obi, ouvrant son kimono et glissant ses mains sur son torse, sa langue léchant sa gorge et ses doigts caressant les boutons de chaire, faisant frémir le pauvre garçon qui avait du mal à cacher son état, il ne put empêché certain gémissement s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

- Tu es doux. Avoua franchement Ichimaru. C'est délicieux ...

Ichimaru renversa brutalement la situation, le poussant au sol pour prendre le dessus, l'embrassant encore et encore dans son coup, ses mains recommençant à le caresser au torse, se glissant doucement sur la surface sensible de Toshiro qui se demandait s'il n'aimait pas un peu trop tout cela ! Frisonnant face au traitement infligé par l'argenté, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son obi et se releva a moitié, prenant appuis sur ses coudes alors qu'il voyait et sentait l'argenté glisser une mains dans son hakama pour aller frollé son membre ...

Lui aussi voulut toucher la peau de son compagnion du moment, lui aussi avait envie d'y goûté et il laissa ses mains glissé sur le torse de l'homme, frollant la peau qui frémis à se simple contacte et Toshiro fut heureu de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être sensible ! Le bleuté laissa ses mains glissé sous les pans du kimono, cherchant les boutons de chair qui se montrèrent très sensible ... Il délaissa les points rouges pour glissé sur les muscles, frollant le ventre de son vis a vis jusqu'à aller vers un recoin qu'il n'aurait jamais crus pouvoir froller un jour ...

L'argenté lui échappa totalement, il se relevait pour détaché ses obis et Toshiro ne put s'empêché d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'homme se déshabiller sans la moindre hésitation. Le voir si plein d'assurance terrifia légèrement le pauvre bleuté qui se demanda si fuir n'était pas préférable en réalité ... Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait ! Il ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait ! Continué ou bien fuir ?

- Tu a peur ? Demanda Ichimaru, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas. Avoua franchement l'ex-petit Capitaine. Je n'ai jamais ...

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais me faire croire que c'est la première foi ? Petit menteur ! Beau comme tu es, c'est impossible !

Et pourtant ... Avec sa petite taille, personne n'avait jamais eu l'idée de le foutre dans son lit ! Et Ichimaru était le premier à mettre la mains sur lui alors qu'il avait prit cette foutut pillules !

- Ho, comment est ce possible ? Soupira Ichimaru. Tu n'es pourtant pas insensible au plaisir de la chaire, ce n'es pas possible ...

L'homme se rapprocha, il était vraiment très séduissant, son corps musclé et impossant ... Même en ayant pris plusieurs dizaine de centimètre, l'argenté était toujours aussi grand et impossant et ça, c'était exitant : de sentir un être aussi impossant le dominé totalement était réellement éléctrifant ! C'était incroyable ...

- Alors, laisse moi m'occupé de toi. Souffla chaudement Ichimaru.

Ses lèvres caressèrent tendrement la gorge du jeune homme et bientôt, une mains se glissa entre ses jambes, allant caressé son intimité tandis que les lèvres d'Ichimaru se glisser de nouveau sur ses lèvres, les embrassants chastement pendant quelques secondes ... Le temps que Toshiro ne craquer et ne l'aggripe pour l'embrasser de lui même. Ce fut à ce moment que le doigt s'initia en lui, faisant frisonné le pauvre ex-petit shinigami qui se sentait torturé par l'argenté ... Mais c'était une torture si délicieuse que celle de sentir le doigts de cet homme le préparer.

Un second doigts fini par entré alors que la langue d'Ichimaru continué de jouer avec la sienne, cessant de temps en temps pour qu'ils puissent tout deux reprendres quelques bouffés d'aire. L'argenté le préparer avec un soin incroyable et ... Brutalement, Toshiro réalisa ce qu'il était entrain de faire ... Mon dieu ! C'était tellement indécent ! Comment avait il put se laisser entrainé aussi loin ? Il paniqua légèrement et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise, mais Ichimaru dut sentir sa panique, il retira ses doigts et le fit glissé au sol l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

Le bleuté voulut protesté, mais sentit des mains se cessir de ses hanches et des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes pour le faire taire et il sentit quelque chose se coller contre son antre ... Quelque chode de très dure et de très chaud à la fois, ce qui le terrifia et ... L'exita grandement ... Le sexe de l'argenté entra lentement en lui et les gémissement du pauvre petit torturé furent étouffés par les lèvres taquines du renard qui s'amusé à l'embrassé, encore et encore. C'était douloureux, affreusement douloureux ! Comment on pouvait éprouvé du plaisir à ça ? Il frappa son poing contre le torse de l'adulte, tentant de l'écarter, mais il ne s'arrêta de l'embrassé que lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui.

- Hé bien, cela ne va pas ? Demanda t il moqueusement.

- Ca fait mal ! Avoua en grimançant Toshiro. Enléve toi de là, tout de suite !

- C'est par ce que tu es trop tendus que tu a mal. Aller, détend toi ...

L'argenté l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, le picorant et semblant bien décidé à resté là où il était, pour le plus grand damne de Toshiro qui se promit de ne plus jamais suivre qui que se soit dans les appartements ! C'était bien trop douloureux ! Bon, certes, le mal disparaissait peu à peu, mais il n'y avait aucun plaisir à cet acte là ! Enfin, ça, c'était ce que pensait le bleuté ... Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Ichimaru se mouvoir en lui .. Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Rejettant la tête en arrière, il frisonna entièrement alors que l'autre bougait de nouveau en lui, prenant un mouvement très lent, mais pas moins éprouvant pour l'ex-petit Capitaine ...

Ichimaru recommença a embrassé la gorge de Toshiro, accélérant le rythme de va et vient ... Et maintenant, il comprennait parfaitement pourquoi c'était si bon ! Merde alors ! Comment ça pouvait passer de la douleur au plaisir si rapidement ? Cela devenait de plus en plus plaisant ... Un peu trop en réalité ! Le bleuté s'aggripa à l'argenté, resserrant ses doigts sur ses épaules alors que l'autre accélérer encore le mouvement de hanche ... Et une mains se glissa entre leurs deux corps pour venir caresser le sexe dresser du pauvre ex-petit Capitaine qui gémi avec plus d'intensité encore. C'était tellement bon ce qu'il ressentait là ...

Il fini par se libérer entre leurs deux ventre alors qu'il fallut encore quelques mouvements de hanche à l'argenté avant qu'il ne se libére dans la chair de Toshiro qui se sentit affreusement honteux, pour le coup ... Ho mon dieu ! Il avait couché avec Ichimaru Gin !

* * *

Toshiro avait prit une douche, pour effacer la semence comme la transpiration qu'avait provoquer cet acte. Il sorti de la salle de bain en utilisant une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux, il avait déjà enfiler son hakama, n'ayant plus aucune envie d'être vus nut. En entrant dans la chambre, il découvrit l'argenté qui était entrain de regarder un rapport dans son lit ... Toujours nut, sa seul couverture cachant le bas de son corps ...

Le bleuté enregistra deux choses : la première était qu'Ichimaru n'était pas un si mauvais Capitaine que ça vus qu'il apportait cher lui du travail ... Et la Seconde chose était qu'il était foutrement beau dans son lit en cet instant ! Bordel, était il toujours aussi sexy ? C'était pas humain d'être si beau et sensuelle ...

L'argenté dut sentir le regard de Toshiro, il se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Alors, comment va tu, Koori ? Demanda poliment l'homme en repossant son rapport sur sa table basse.

- Bien. Répondit simplement en se rapprochant, s'installant au bord du lit. Et toi ? Je n'ai pas fait trop de bruit ?

- Ho, ne t'inquiéte pas ! Je suis habitué à ne pas trop dormir ! Tu compte repartir tout de suite ?

Le bleuté jeta un regard vers la montre qui repossait sur la table ... Il avait encore le temps de se laisser aller quelques heures, mais franchement, il avait peur que les deux Vices-Capitaines qui l'avaient mis dans cette situation ce fut trompés dans le temps que cela pourrait duré et ... Il en avait mare de jouer la comédie ! ... Ce n'était pas Toshiro qu'Ichimaru voulait à ses cotés, c'était "Koori" !

- Oui, je dois pas arrivé en retard à la Division. Décida le bleuté en se relevant, jettant la serviette sur un des fauteuilles.

- Pourquoi ? Tu à peur que ton Capitaine ne te réprimande ?

- Peut-être ...

Ichimaru soupira et reprit son rapport, recommençant à le lire comme si de rien était ... Délaissant totalement le pauvre Toshiro qui ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce manque d'intérêt soudain. Il opta pour l'indifférence et alla jusqu'à l'a chaisse où son kimono avait été dépossé, il l'enfila et ferma l'obi autour de ses hanches avant de poser une foi encore son regard sur l'argenté ... Toujours aussi insouciant de ce qui l'entouré ...

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait dans se rapport d'aussi intéressant ? Fronçant les sourcils, l'ex-petit Capitaine perdit patience, il s'avança jusqu'au lit pour arraché le rapport et y jetter un coup d'oeil, mais avant d'avoir put lire quoi que se soit, son poigniet fut cessit et tirer. Toshiro se retrouva plaquer sur le lit, Ichimaru le dominant.

- Ce n'es pas une chose à faire, Koori ! Lâcha Ichimaru sur un ton étrangement menaçant. Le fait que tu a put entré dans ma couche ne te permet pas de lire ce genre de chose ! Tu es prévenus !

La seconde d'après, le Capitaine de la Troisième Division avait récupéré son rapport et se lever du lit, abandonnant Toshiro qui avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre son aîné. Il le suivit du regard alors que celui ci allait jusqu'au placar pour sortir un yakuta pour l'enfiler avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de respercter ma vie privée, ne revient jamais ici. Annonça l'argenté en fermant son obi.

Toshiro lança un regard froid à son compagnion ... Et réalisa qu'il venait de lui offrire la perche pour qu'il puisse fuir à tous jamais de cette situation fort embarassante ! Comment Koori aurait il put expliquer à son "amant" qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir ? En coupant les ponts en cet instant même !

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! Lâcha t il froidement. Adieu !

Et, sur ses mots, l'ex-petit Capitaine se leva du lit, traversa la pièce et claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui ... C'était facile d'agir de la sorte, il était parfaitement du genre à agir ainsi, mais ... Ce qui fut dure, c'est de comprendre qu'Ichimaru ne lui courrerait pas après ... Ce sale coureur de jupon et de calçon ! C'était vraiment un sale con !

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas dit à Rangiku ce qui c'était passé et n'était pas près de le lui raconté de toute façon, ne connaissant que trop bien l'amour qu'éprouver la belle rousse pour l'argenté ! En tout les cas, il était très marquer par ce qu'il avait véccus et chaque foi qu'il rencontrait Ichimaru, il se sentait vraiment très mal à l'aise ... Par ce qu'il était redevenus l'insignifiant petit garçon à ses yeux ... Et qu'il ne le voyait que pour se moquer de lui et le taquiner ...

Il en vain même à le ... Haïr ... Oui, à le haïr au plus profond de lui même ...

Toshiro ne pourrait jamais plus faire confiance au Renard qu'était Ichimaru ! Tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche ne pouvait être que mensonge ... Un manipulateur dangereux ... Oui, ce sale Renard ... Et lui, la Glace ...Comment avait il put éprouvé autant de désire à l'encontre de cet homme ? Ce n'était vraiment pas normal ! Il s'en voulait tellement d'être tomber dans le piège de l'argenté ...

Et toute la haine du bleuté augementa un beau jours, alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir et où il avait surprit une conversation entre Ichimaru et son Vice-Capitaine ...

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus de son nom ? Avait soufflé, rouge, le blond.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, Izuru-kun, s'il te plait, ne soit pas aussi jaloux ... Avait répondut l'argenté avec malice.

- Et vous n'avez pas chercher à le rattrapper ?

- Pourquoi aurait je chercher à le rattrapper ? Il n'était pas aussi doué que toi ! Aller, Izuru-kun, je ne t'ai pas fait cet aveux pour que tu me boude ... Et, ce n'es pas une première ! Combien de foi t'ai je trompais ?

Toshiro c'était arrêté, tournant son regard vers l'étrange couple, Ichimaru bloquant Kira dans un coin ... Comme il l'avait fait plus quelques jours auparavant ...

- Capitaine Ichimaru. Soupira le pauvre blond.

- Izuru-kun, je te le jure : je ne risque pas de te tromper avec lui ! Ricana l'argenté. Il n'était pas si doué que ça ...

Après une telle découverte, vous vous doutez bien que Toshiro se promit de NE PLUS JAMAIS tomber dans le piège d'Ichimaru ...

* * *

**Lexique pour le titre : **(au cas où ... XD)

Koori : 氷 [こおり] glace / glaçon

Kitsune : 狐 [きつね] renard

* * *

Axel : Moa ha ha ha ! Gin, tu fait fort, c'est la deuxième foi que tu passe pour un vrai salop dans une de mes fic !

Gin : Aller, avous, tu aime me voir en méchant pervers manipulateur !

Toshiro : ...

Axel : Ho oui, je l'avous ! *rougit* J'aime te voir ainsi, ce ne serais pas normal si tu n'étais pas un petit manipulateur ...

Gin : Ha, ce que j'aime manipuler les autres pour les mettres dans ma couche ! X3

Toshiro : ... Daiguren Hyorinmaru !

Axel et Gin : KYAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa !

Connection coupé ...


End file.
